Who do you require?
by AthenaBoy
Summary: Harry invites a series of other students into the Room of Requirement for obvious reasons. Eventual pairings based on fan reviews. Slash, maleXmale, M for a reason. In progress.


**Who do you Require?**

This is my first attempt at Harry Potter based fiction, but I will try my best to do the fandom justice. This story includes slash, explicit sexual relations, you know, all the good stuff in the world. I do not own any piece of the Harry Potter universe, no matter how much I wish I did. Set in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, but this time he knows about the room.

Colin Creevey made his way down the corridor, cursing beneath his breath the whole way. He was scheduled for an important meeting with none other than Harry Potter himself, and that was not something that you could just pass up. He wondered why Harry had asked him to bring nothing along with him, but shook it off. Harry was the best of the best, so why question it?

Colin was now at least ten minutes late by his own count (whereas in real time he was only about a minute and a half late. Colin had a terrible scope of time.) and Harry surely would have gotten bored and left by now. Ascending one of the staircases before it could shift on him, Colin found himself on the seventh floor, seeing Harry only a few yards down the line.

"I'm sorry I'm so late Harry I just don't know what came over me. I left so late and I was sure you would have left and I'd have missed out on such a great opportunity." Colin was babbling, easily running on his own nervous steam for a minute solid without stopping for air. In that time, Harry just smiled reassuringly and nodded his head.

"I don't care if you're late, Colin." He said when the smaller boy stopped for breath. "I wouldn't have asked you up here if I'd get angry for you being here a minute or so later than I did." Seeing the spark of happiness return to Colin's eye, Harry turned towards the blank wall.

"Now, let's go inside." Colin looked at Harry for a brief second, watching as his idol began to pace in front of the patch of white stone, face contorted in concentration. Then, to his amazement, Colin saw a door begin to form, pushing itself outwards from the blank features of the bricks.

"What is this place?" He asked in an awed tone, hardly aware that he had spoken aloud. Harry smiled at him as the doorknob asserted itself into existence and opened the door for his guest.

"It's somewhat officially known as the Room of Requirement, but I call it my paradise." Harry said, closing the door behind himself. Inside was a simple sitting room with a single loveseat facing a crackling fire. A few small doors led off either way. "The room gives you what you ask for." Then, looking towards the diminutive seat Colin had settled himself into, "But I still need quite a bit of practice with it myself."

As Harry settled himself down next to Colin, the smaller boy began to blush. Of course his hero worship had been just that in his first year. But over the course of time, seeing Harry perform brave deeds and mature (sexily) just a bit faster than himself had made it grow into a full out crush. Which of course was why he had been so hard on himself for not getting there on time. All of this flickered through his mind quickly, a slideshow he had seen dozens of times before, as he considered what to say next.

"Harry," Colin's voice cracked ever so slightly, making the elder boy smile just a bit. He tried again. "Harry, may I ask why you invited me here? This place is marvelous but, it was still pretty out of the blue." Harry chuckled low in his throat, the vibrations sending shivers up Colin's spine. One arm came up around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the fit seeker.

"Well Colin, the thing is," The hand snaked its way downwards, slipping against a bare patch of skin where Colin's shirt had ridden up. The very feeling of touching his idol made Colin shiver and gasp embarrassingly. The smile returned to Harry's face. "I've been considering who to bring up here for a while. Who I require, I suppose you could say. And after a lot of thought, I chose you."

The last words were whispered mere centimeters from Collin's ear, making him shut his eyes to try and capture the moment. When his eyelids closed, Harry grabbed his hips from either side, easily pulling the boy into his lap. Colin opened his eyes and was mesmerized by the emerald eyes that waited for him, drawing him in like a snake with its prey. He swallowed thickly.

"W-why me?" He asked, frightened by Harry's affection, but more than willing to take it for himself. He just didn't want Harry to waste his time on someone that didn't deserve him.

"Because, you're cute, your personality is marvelous, and you never stop being, well being there. You've grown on me Colin, and I'm willing to look into this. Are you?" And those eyes were on his again, trapping him in their gaze once more.

"I think I am." Colin said quietly. Slowly he let his hips descend to settle on Harry's groin, which he had been holding himself above until now. Through the muggle clothing they were wearing, Colin could feel Harry twitch toward him. Somehow, this gave him a quick swell of pride, one strong enough to force him to pick up and grind back downwards.

"Colin!" Harry groaned out, thrusting his hips upwards against the smaller boy. One hand crept up Colin's spine, stopping to grip at his hair and pull him into a fierce kiss. Their lips met and Colin was taken in the moment, absorbed by the passion, ready to be devoured by the heat. His body quivered and twitched against his command, creating amazing friction against Harry's body.

Harry's other hand crawled around to behind him, smoothing itself around Colin's ass, gripping and squeezing and pulling with no pattern to it. This only drove both boys even further, making Harry pull back from their kiss.

"I knew I made the right choice with you." He said, almost to himself. Colin felt like he would blush again if his face could actually become any redder. Harry's hands moved across his body once more, settling at his stomach, one grabbing the hem of his shirt while the other began to play with the elastic on his pants. Suddenly, there was a twist and a jerk.

Harry was now on top on Colin, who was somehow lying draped across the loveseat. As his one hand drew Colin's shirt up, revealing a trail of skin too delectable to resist, Harry moved his mouth down to taste the flat stomach, the smooth skin. Colin moved his arms above his head, letting the undressing happen and being glad that it was.

The shirt finally came up and above his head, and Harry's wandering mouth made its way back up to trace at his now taught nipples. His tongue trailed up the boys neck, pulling him into another euphoric kiss while his hands pulled Colin's pants off of his thin form.

Now Colin, who lay in only his boxers, trails of saliva glistening in the firelight, was watched avidly by Harry. Harry pulled the shirt from his body, followed almost immediately by the jeans he so foolishly chose to wear to this meeting. Harry had chosen to go completely bare beneath, straddling his young conquest completely naked. Colin saw this and moaned, knowing what was to come soon.

"Not quite yet, babe." Harry said, picking up Colin and wrapping the photographers legs around his waist. Colin moaned once more and pushed down, the fabric of his boxers teasing the skin of Harry's crotch.

Harry carried him through one of the small doorways into a bedroom, lit by hundreds of candles around the walls. In the center stood a luxurious bed, draped in perfect Gryffindor colored bedsheets. It was onto this bed that Colin was unceremoniously thrown, where he gazed into the stunning emerald eyes of his soon to be lover.

Harry padded around to the head of the bed, settling down with his legs splayed wide, giving a perfect view of his marvelous cock. His eyes held challenges and invitations the meaning easily readable within. 'You want to get fucked, come over here and earn it.'

Colin pulled himself onto all fours, bringing himself between the muscled thighs of the seeker. His tongue crept up the length of one thigh, pausing when he reached the perfect package of Harry Potter. It was admirable, to say the least. The balls were large, but not overly so. Colin took them into his palm, shifting them easily to start with.

At the same time, Colin brought his tongue slowly up the hardened shaft, listening to the noises Harry made above him. He let these noises spur him on as he began to take the large organ into his mouth. Colin started slowly, but began to descend faster and faster, letting Harry buck into him appreciatively.

His hands no longer shook as they handled Harry's balls or traced their way along the insides of his thighs. Harry's hands, however, had begun to grip Colin's hair tightly, holding him solid as Harry began to thrust wildly into the moist heat above him.

With a final movement and a growling moan, Harry came into the throat of the smaller boy, watching as he took all that he could. However, some of it had trickled it out to cover his cheeks.

"Come here," Harry said, pulling at Colin's shoulders. "Let me clean you up." Colin came upwards without resistance, letting Harry pull him as he pleased. When they were just about even again, Colin straddling Harry's waist, Harry let his tongue come out to trace the white residue on his young lover's cheeks. "I taste marvelous." He commented, only half sarcastic.

"That you do." Colin smiled, entirely sincere. At that, Harry reached downwards, pulling the boys boxers down once and for all, grabbing onto his cheeks when they were gone.

"You think you're ready?" Harry asked, grinding forcefully up into the other. Colin moaned out,

nodding emphatically. He was beyond words at this point, achingly hard and needing to be indulged upon.

Harry rolled the two of them over, flipping Colin onto his stomach in the process. He descended on the smaller boys cheeks, pulling them apart easily. His tongue reached out and flicked itself against the rosebud entrance, testing the waters. When Colin moaned once more, he took that as a go.

Harry decorated the boys ass with love bites, and small licks, letting Colin become accustomed to having himself played with. But this quickly gave way to more intimate tastes as Harry delved inside of him, thrusting his tongue teasingly against his walls, drawing powerful noises of lust and need from Colin's lips.

"Harry, please." He panted, raising his ass when the other drew away. It was a lot for him to take, and his body was only just becoming used to these sensations. But he needed more. He had been drawn in further than he ever knew he could, and he wanted to be engulfed fully.

Harry responded by drawing himself up onto his knees, and pulling Colin's ass so that it hung over the rest of his body, eager and waiting. Harry lined himself up quickly, muttering the charm to lubricate himself as he went, almost forgetting to do so. He finally thrusted into the tightness presented by Colin's upraised ass, hissing at the feeling.

Colin cried out, in both pain and pleasure. Harry had pushed himself all the way in, and he could feel him resting there, so close to the place he needed to be hit. The two sat there for a few moments, maybe longer, just panting and listening to the other pant.

Finally, when he decided he could hold back no more, Harry drew back and thrusted in once more. Beneath him, Colin began to scream immediately, his face contorted. When Harry stopped to see what had happened, Colin only thrusted backwards, forcing himself back onto Harry's cock.

Harry's face broke into a lust filled grin, and he began to thrust once more. At each noise from the boy beneath him, his efforts redoubled, aiming to force him into a whining mess of lust. Beyond his own comprehension, one of Harry's hands rose up, bringing itself back down on Colin's cheek. Colin's head flew back at this, and his body writhed maddeningly.

"Harry! Do that again!" Colin shouted, his voice coated in licentious passion. Every inch of him squirmed and twitched beneath the continual pounding of Harry's hips against his. This was all extreme, amazing, beyond anything he could have imagined. The hand came down once more, burning hot against the skin of his ass, making him cry out again.

Colin felt it coming. He was at his very physical peak, and he knew that he was lucky to have lasted this long. Harry's body above his was still going, a powerful and rapid, drumming a rhythm into his very being that he would never forget. All this, and the hand coming down once more on the other side, drove Colin into orgasm, spraying on the scarlet bedspread.

The ass below him clenched, and Harry felt himself near the end. Every Colin was screaming in completion beneath him, and he tightened so pleasurably painful. This made Harry's last few thrusts pure ecstasy before he came into the waiting ass, coating it white as he shouted into the room's emptiness.

Trying his best not to crush the smaller boy or leave that amazing heat, Harry fell to one side. The instant his body touched cloth, he pulled the other against his chest, breathing the scent of sweat and sex and hormones that coated both of them.

"That was great." Harry said, pulling them even closer together. His own hole twitched momentarily, thinking of the treatment he gave to Colin. His hand came down, smacking the fine ass once more, squeezing to get a rise out of Colin. "Do you think we could do that again?"

"Yes!" Colin nearly shouted. Then, in a calmer tone, "Sure, that would be perfect." Harry smiled at the smaller boy, nuzzling against his neck.

"And maybe a third to join us?" Harry whispered into his ear. It was less of a suggestion and more of an ultimatum.

"Who did you have in mind?"

**Author's Notes**

So, how was it? I hope to continue upon this if reception is good, preferably with as many faces from the HP universe as I can get. Reviews are greatly appreciated, so feel free to share your feelings, especially if you hated it. ¡Adios!


End file.
